


what's behind closed doors (should probably stay there)

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, i wrote this in the car so give me a break, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which they finally get a minute to themselves and they still can't catch a break<br/>(based off of a golden tweet from the daninthefuture twitter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's behind closed doors (should probably stay there)

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so for starters i wrote this in a car  
> and my grandfather was with me  
> you can freak out all you want but i was bored and you would do the same if you were in a car for six hours with no cell service or data...  
> enjoy!

Dan wakes up to the tell-tale rush of cold air and dip of the mattress that tells him that Phil has just rolled into bed.

He’s barely able to turn to wish him good night when there’s suddenly a face hovering over his in the darkness and a pair of legs straddling his hips, and sweet lips mumbling “They’re both sound asleep,” against his own.

“How can you be so sure?” Dan hummed, leaning up and catching his husband’s lips in a sweet, chaste kiss.

“Because,” Phil said, lowering down and nudging the other’s jaw back with his nose, exposing his neck, “I sat in the lounge for an hour and a half after putting Maisie to bed and neither of them came to bother me,”

Dan sighed,  both at the fact that they finally had a moment to themselves, and also at the way Phil’s hair was tickling his jaw as he mouthed at his collarbone.

“Mmm,” Dan hums, tilting his head back into the pillow, “don’t talk about our kids while you’re doing this okay?”

Phil sits up, smirking, “What?” he breathes, “You don’t want me to talk about how Maisie got a gold star stuck to her forehead yesterday and tried to convince me she was LSP from Adventure time?”

Dan groans, which only deepens his husband’s smirk, egging him on, “Or, today while he was at school, Tyler got an A on his spelling test,” he laughs, dipping down again to try and kiss Dan again, who only sticks a hand up to push his face away,

“I’ll only kiss you if you stop talking about our kids,” he scolds as he pulls his hand away, “it’s a real mood killer,”

Phil smiles again, and leans in, capturing Dan’s lips and pulling on his lower lip with his teeth, getting him to open up and smiling as he sighs into his mouth.

“It’s been way too long since we’ve done this,” Dan sighs, looping his arms around the other’s neck and pulling him flush on top of him, “It’s nice,”

They kiss with a sort of practiced perfection that only comes along with being with someone for as long as they have, it’s the sort of practice that lets Phil know that if he slips his hand under Dan’s shirt, he shivers and his red patch on his jaw flares up, and if he kisses it, he’ll soon dissolve into a fit of giggles and cup Phil’s face with his hands and bring him back in for another kiss.

It’s the sort of thing that made Dan learn that if he trails his lips up to Phil’s ear and pulls on the lobe with his teeth, it makes him melt into a metaphorical puddle.

And, if he does it before he comes it really makes the high so much more…

Phil’s already got a hand up Dan’s shirt, his cold fingers trailing down his chest making the younger shiver, as he nods at him to take it off.

And then, Phil’s hands are already at the hem and pulling it up, and he’s frowning slightly as he has to pull away so they can get the shirt off over his head, and it’s already flung to the other side of the room and they’re colliding again with all the same heat and passion that never really left them.

Somewhere in their making out Phil’s shirt comes off too, and neither of them really know when pajama pants were flung to the side or when exactly Dan started picking at the elastic of Phil’s boxers, or how did they swap places and did either of them really notice?

Nope.

Phil pulls back, lips swollen and eyes dark with lust, “Someone’s getting eager aren’t they?” he smirks,

“Shut up,” Dan mumbles, dropping his head and mouthing at Phil’s chest, trying to leave a mark as he palms at the thin cloth of the other’s boxers, eliciting a moan from the other who reaches out for Dan’s face again to pull him back up to kiss him again, but he only slips down further, leaving a trail of love-bites down his chest, all the while still pulling at his boxers.

Suddenly, the room is filled with light and a soft, “Papa?”

Dan sits up and flings himself across the bed and away from his husband,

“Where’d yours and daddy’s clothes go?”

“It’s warm in here, sweetie pie,” Phil says, voice surprisingly calm, “go back to bed,”

“I couldn’t sleep, the monster in my wardrobe is back,” Maisie looks up, and squints, thinking, “It’s not cold in here,”

Phil sighs, sitting up and sliding off of the bed and swinging the toddler into his arms, “Did you fall down the stairs again, Papa?”

“No sweetie,”

“Your chest is bruised again like it was the last time you slipped on Princess Sparkle ballgown on the stairs,”

“I’m fine, let’s get you back to bed, okay?”

Maisie nods, leaning her tiny head against Phil’s chest as he walks across the hallway to tuck her back into bed.

He tiptoes back into their room, as to not wake their son up, and relive the same experience over again, to find Dan, still beet-red and staring, unblinking at the ceiling. Phil rolls back into bed and leaves a soft peck at the corner of his mouth, “Do you want to,”

“No,”

“You sure?”

“She’ll come in again, she always does,”

“Mmm, you’re not wrong, but you’re positive you don’t want to,”

“I’m one hundred percent,”

“You might want to fix yourself then,” Phil laughs, watching Dan turn an even darker shade of red,

“No, but you’re going to,” he breathes, letting out a shaky laugh, and sighs as Phil shakes his head and settles himself between his legs, “thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaa i hope you enjoyed! as per usual feedback is always always appreciated! in fact all who have ever left a comment or will in the future literally earn my eternal love, you all make my day ilu all <3  
> also check out my [writing blog! and reblog! ](http://www.notdeadimwriting.tumblr.com)
> 
> ilysm - abby


End file.
